Imaging probes have been commercialized for imaging various internal locations of a patient, such as an intravascular probe for imaging a patient's heart. Current imaging probes are limited in their ability to reach certain anatomical locations due to their size and rigidity. Current imaging probes are inserted over a guidewire, which can compromise their placement and limit use of one or more delivery catheters through which the imaging probe is inserted. There is a need for imaging systems that include probes with reduced diameter, high flexibility and the ability to be advanced to a patient site to be imaged without a guidewire, as well as systems with one or more delivery devices compatible with these improved imaging probes.